Active Types
Active Types in The Grimnoir Chronicles by Larry Correia refer to those with supernatural abilities. Known types Babel – Able to understand, decipher, and speak any language. Beastie or Beastman – Can control animals and speak through them. Some Beasties can actually put part of their own consciousness in the animal in order to experience everything the animal sees, hears, smells, tastes, and feels. There are rumors that extremely strong Beasties can actually take over another person. Boffin or Cog – intuitively brilliant in a particular field and their brilliance drops off the further they get from that field. Boomer – Can cause explosions. Brute – they channel power through their bodies to make themselves stronger, tougher and faster. If they channel too much power too quickly they can damage themselves or even kill themselves. Crackler, Edison, Lighting Bug – Can control and manipulate electricity. Dolittle – A low level beastie who can communicate with animals but not actually control them. Fade or Shadow Walker – Can alter their density to pass through solid objects. Finder – Can feel and see through the disembodied spirits that inhabited the shadows of this world. Fixer or Tinker – Can repair mechanical devices. They may simply be a low level Cogs, but where a Cog is intuitively brilliant in a particular field and their brilliance drops off the further they get from that field, a Fixer can look at something figure out how it works and repair it within moments. Fortune Teller or Soothsayer (Precognitive) – can foretell the future, but since the further they see into the future the greater the number of possible futures there are, they tend to be very unreliable. Gravity Spiker – Another name for a Heavy, especially those with greater control of their power. Head Case or Reader – Can read another person's mind and project their thoughts into another person’s mind using telepathy. Healer or Mender – Uses magic to rapidly heal others. They don't see as most people do; instead they seem to see the biological working of people. Heavy – Can manipulate pull and intensity of gravity. Icebox – Can control and manipulate ice and they aren’t harmed by extreme cold. Justice or Scales – Can magically sense the truth of things, including but not limited to telling if people are telling the truth. They can also track people by seeing the truth of the choices a person takes on a path. Lazarus, Opener, or Grave Opener – Can bind the recently dead’s spirit to their body, causing the body to remain animated. Lucky or Slinger – Can manipulate probabilities. Machine Head – A Cog those who’s power in more in the engineering and less theory or scientific in nature. Massive – Can alter their density to make themselves very dense and hard to damage. Mouth, Words, or Yap – Can influence a person by speaking with their power, cannot make a person do anything they wouldn't already do. A Mouth can't influence a Justice. Mover – Can move objects with the power of their mind using telekinesis. Nixie – Can create a "black hole" that consumes everything in its path until it eventually collapses in on itself. Pale Horse, Angel of Death, Grim Reaper, or Plague Bearer – Can poison or infect a person with various diseases with a simple touch. The Pale Horse can maintain the sickness even if the infected person seeks a healer by continuing to put power into it. Once a Pale Horse touches you and establishes a link, they can infect you at a later date. Ringer – Can appear to be someone else to anyone looking at them. They do not actually change their physical form, nor cast an illusion that would be picked up on film. Shard – Can modify their bone structure, most commonly to makes claws. Shifter – Rumored active that actually changes their physical form. Summoner – Can bring in servants from other planes and giving them shape in our world. The appearance of the Summoned is influenced by the Summoner, typically subconsciously. Torch or Burner – Can control and manipulate fire using pyrokinesis. Traveler – Can teleport themselves and sometimes others, they have grey eyes. Weatherman – Can manipulate the weather. The larger the change to that natural weather patterns of an area, the more power it takes to accomplish. Large changes tend to disrupt natural weather patterns, even after weatherman has stopped. Unknown types Listener - ?maybe another name for Babel? Pipes – ?maybe another name for Babel or Mouth? Unknown Designation - Faye once encountered an individual whose power seemed to be the ability to disintegrate matter. She considered this as a possibly new and distinct power, as opposed to a variation or greater version of a known power. Category:Grimnoir Chronicles